The Reason Why Guardians of the Galaxy
by Nukas
Summary: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Guardians Of The Galaxy. Also, pure brotherly fluff; NOTHING ELSE. One Shot.


**The Reason Why**

 _ **I 'Hate' you...**_

"MOVE you overgrown tree!" Rocket barked at Groot. Groot tilts his head in an innocent fashion, as if challenging Rocket. Rocket growled and tried pushing Groot as he wanted to continue repairs on the ship.

"Oh _come on,_ Seriously Groot! I have some serious repairs to do! If you don't move, I'll blast ya!" 

_**But you look out for me...**_

"I am _Groot._ "

"I haven't been _overworking_! You're just an overgrown, moss infected, -"

"I am Groot!"

"Put me down!" Groot kept his hold on Rocket and walked into their shared room. Placing the strange animal down on his bunk; Groot than picked up a premade tray containing soup and a glass of water.

"I am Groot."  
"I'm _not_ drinking or eating that Groot! I've got work to do!"  
"I AM GROOT!"

...  
"Fine, only because I'll know you wake me up in 3 hours! FYI I am not eating or drinking! I refuse."  
"I am Groot..." He said sadly.

Rocket sighed. "Okay... I will. Now stop guilt tripping me you overgrown root!"

Groot smiled happily, his plan had worked.

 _ **So I must do the same...**_

" _Come on Groot."_

" _I am Groot."_

" _C'mon out. No one will hurt you."_

" _I am Groot..."_

" _That's it old buddy."_

 _Groot stepped out of his shared quarters. He had a sudden relapse of the loss of his home, causing him to lock himself away for a long time. Rocket had been surprisingly understanding to him._

 _"I know buddy. But we're both alone." He said climbing a top of Groot. Sitting on his shoulders he leaned against the humanoid tree. "But now we have each other..."_

" _I am... Groot"_

" _Yeah man, I know."_

 _ **But just so you know, I'm not as heartless as you think.**_

Carefully putting a clawed paw a top of the small baby Groot's sleeping head, Rocket smiled.

' _Ya know, now that I thought about it... he's always been a brother to me... Damn it, he's got me going soft..._

 _But for some reason, I don't mind'_

"Good night Groot. Don't worry brother; I'll get ya back to normal in no time."

With that, Rocket turned over in his bunk, Groot's silent and small figure asleep in his pot that was resting on the nightstand.

 _ **I get over protective sometimes, I'll admit it, but you can be too.**_

"Be careful Groot!" Rocket yelled towards a now grown up Groot. Now Groot could fight again and get hurt, and Rocket couldn't afford that. Before Groot had to be regrown, the relationship had been Groot as the older brother and him as the younger brother. Now Groot was the little brother in their brotherly relationship.

" _I am Groot!"_

"I KNOW you're able to take care of yourself! Just... whatever! Do what you want! See if I care!" Rocket said angrily blasting the guards on his side. Groot continued wiping out the guards on his side as well, though he didn't see the one with a galactic sword coming behind him.

Rocket turned to check on Groot and saw red as Groot nearly was decapitated by the guard; regardless if Groot could grow back certain parts of his body easily.

"AHHH" Rocket gave war cry as he charged at the guard blasting him off.

"I am Groot!" Groot said before protecting Rocket from a quick blow to the back.

"You okay Groot? I told you to BE careful!"

"I am Groot! I am GROOT! I am Ggrrooot."  
"YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED PROTECTION!"  
"I am Groot." He said giving him a blank look.

"Whatever." Rocket said rolling his eyes.

 _ **So maybe I don't 'Hate' you... But I don't 'Love' you... We're 'long term partners in crime' at most.**_

Rocket and Groot laughed as the other guardians looked at the two partners in crime laughing angrily.

"REALLY; all over my suit?!" Gamora said angrily.

"Run?" Rocket whispered to Groot whilst sitting on his shoulder.

"I am _groot."_

"Leg it Groot!" He shouted as Drax and Starlord looked ready to beat the two humanoids up, meanwhile, Gamora eyes' were shouting bloody murder.

The two took off on the planet unknown to the group of guardians. It was dusty and rustic looking but Rocket and Groot thought it'd be funny to make an exploding prank on the other three guardians since they decided to land here instead of the planet Groot and Rocket wanted. The vote was 3 to 2.

Let's say the two were mischievous if they didn't get their way... or when Rocket didn't.

But Groot will always follow.

 _ **Okay, we're closer than that. But what'd you call your rival that happens to be your best friend?**_

 _ **A Brother.**_


End file.
